Devoir
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: Je ne savais pour quelle raison, mais cette jeune femme chercha absolument à sa rapprocher de moi, à me parler, à être à mes côtés, à me faire dévoiler celle que je cachais désespérément au fond de moi. Nos statuts respectifs ne nous permirent aucunes interactions qu'elle souhaita, je ne pouvais être sa confidente, son amie…et plus… (coécriture avec Daek Angel.)
1. Chapter 1

_Une nouvelle collab avec Daek angel…je crois que c'est notre troisième projet ensemble. On va dire que c'est le même principe que Ne pleures pas Shizuru. On a partagé les idées et dialogue lors de nos discussions. Je prends le point de vue de Shizuru, toutes ses rencontres, discussions, sa vie et émotions sera racontée sous ma plume. Histoire qui se déroule à l'époque du moyen-âge, la faute de mon coauteur qui semble adorer cette période._

* * *

 ** _PDV Shizuru._**

Nous nous dirigions tranquillement vers notre destination. Le bruit des sabots égaya notre passage ardu de la terre sèche et caillouté.

Des arbres parsemaient sans fin le paysage, je levais le regard vers les branchages, les rayons solaires s'échappèrent avec difficulté de cette barrière naturelle. Je tournais un regard furtif vers mes hommes, ils semblaient être exténués bien qu'ils ne le montraient pas avec évidence, mais la manière dont leurs épaules s'affaissèrent vers l'avant sur leur cheval confirma mes dires. Je ne pouvais les en vouloir, trois jours interrompus de trajets pour arriver en ces lieux. J'étais moi-même exténuée, ce mal de dos empiétait plus que je ne le souhaitasse, j'essayais d'oublier cette désagréable sensation. Je fis signe de la tête à mon bras droit de guider en mon absence les troupes, et je me dirigeais à l'opposé de ma course.

« Maitre, excusez-moi de vous importuner, j'aimerai prendre un détour de mon côté. Je vous rejoindrai à temps si cela ne vous dérange pas. » M'enquis-je alors que j'étais au niveau de la fenêtre du carrosse royale noir, avec sur la porte, comme emblème teinté de bleu représentant un aigle avec les serres déployaient en attaque d'une charogne. Un homme brun d'une vingtaine d'année passée, les cheveux ébouriffaient par le manque de soin et avec une barbe de deux jours se mit à me sourire longuement exhibant sa parfaite dentition blanche. Il passa lascivement sa langue entre ses dents et prit une tête pensive puis me répondit :

« Oui Shizuru, tu peux y aller, mais ne tarde pas trop, nous sommes attendu. Je t'attends. » Il sortit une main de son véhicule et massa plus que nécessaire mon épaule noueuse, avec un sous-entendu rempli de suggestion. J'acquiesçais en gardant furtivement cette impression désagréable en moi. Je devais pourtant m'y habituer à sa séduction.

« Hya ! Duran ! Allons-y ! » Ordonnais-je en tapant sur le flanc de mon fidèle destrier crème m'éloignant brièvement de mes devoirs.

* * *

Je me dirigeais vers le lac que j'avais antérieurement repéré sur une carte de la région, j'avais besoin de respirer un peu. Être de la garde royale de la famille Kanzaki était un travail à plein temps. La famille Viola devait porter cette lourde responsabilité pendant de nombreuses générations, j'avais l'impression d'être emprisonné à vie à ce devoir. J'aurai pu fuir à cette fatalité en naissant femme mais la faiblesse m'en empêcha. J'empruntais sans détour la voie de ma lignée. Qu'allais-je faire si je déshonorais ma famille ? Avais-je peur d'être libre et de ne pas être apte à utiliser à bien escient cette liberté ? J'aurai pu regagner mon nom et vivre en tant qu'épouse ou mère de famille mais ce concept me paraissait étranger. L'amour…je connaissais simplement la dévotion… et l'art de tuer…d'attaquer...de créer une stratégie…de trouver un point faible à mon ennemi…d'être imperturbable qu'importent la situation… le danger…peut-être était-ce ma destinée ou dans mes gênes d'être une tueuse sans pitié ?

Mon maitre, Reito Kanzaki, comment puis-je le décrire en terme adéquat ? Arrogant, égoïste, un casanova notoire qui couche avec des prostitués dans des bordels, ivrogne par occasion et violent lorsqu'il n'avait plus conscience. Je devais surtout surveiller le prince pourri gâté, une sorte de chaperon. Il avait déjà couché avec pas mal de femmes et de mariées, leur époux réclamait vengeance, je devais continuellement me mettre en travers…quelle déchéance pour notre noble lignée.

Je plaignais déjà sa pauvre cocue de future épouse … pauvre femme…

Le seul point positif de ce déchet de mâle, il savait très bien manier l'épée, c'était un excellent combattant, mais il ne m'avait jamais terrassé en duel, et je n'avais l'intention qu'il prenne ascendance sur moi. Il tenta en vain et à de nombreuses reprises de me mettre dans son lit, comme si j'étais le trophée ultime dans son impressionnant palmarès de chasse. Hors de question que je me souille définitivement avec cet homme répugnant de vice et préjugé. Il m'avait même promis de m'épouser, de faire de moi sa reine…la dernière chose au monde que je souhaitasse, je serai à jamais captive de cette famille tout comme mes futurs successeurs. Une chose que je gardais en moi, c'était un code de bonne conduite, si Reito me demandait de tuer des enfants ou femme sans défense, je me rebellerais. J'avais déjà assez de sang sur mes mains sans en rajouter celui d'innocents.

Vous pouvez croire que je déteste mon maître mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas, c'était comme si j'avais à ma charge une irresponsable et ennuyant petit frère que je devais m'occuper. Contrairement aux autres, je voyais sa véritable nature, il jouait ce rôle de parfait prince charmant avec une éducation d'élite, ce ne fut qu'une façade. On était passé maître à ce jeu de l'apparence lui et moi.

* * *

J'entrai dans la verdure environnante, je descendis de mon cheval, je le caressais doucement sa crinière, il apprécia avec vigueur mon affection, et j'attachais ses rennes autour d'un arbre environnant, je marchais et je vis une image qui me coupa le souffle. Était-ce un mirage de mon subconscient ? La fatigue était maitre d'œuvre de cette supercherie visuelle ? Je n'avais pas l'intention d'en débattre plus longuement, je n'avais pas le temps de tergiverser. J'hésitais à empiéter vilement dans la quiétude de cette magnifique inconnue dénudée à la longue chevelure céleste, elle barbotta dans l'eau. J'attendrai plus longuement avant de me détendre. À ma destination finale, je savais qu'il y aurait des bains chauds mais…peu importe…elle répondit malgré moi à mes interrogations.

« Tu peux venir te baigner, ce lac ne m'appartient pas. » Je ne savais que rétorquer, oui j'avais besoin de relâcher toute cette pression, loin du regard inquisiteur des autres soldats. J'avais mal aux muscles, je n'avais pas non plus une agréable odeur corporal, en soit, j'étais piètrement crasseuse.

Je devais leur donner continuellement cette image impitoyable de guerrière, qui ne montra aucune défaillance sinon cela signait mon arrêt de mort, si mes hommes me voyaient comme une faible et vulgaire femme, ils me dévoreraient sans hésitation et me déposséderait de ma position si convoitée. Sinon pourquoi je porterai le qualificatif de la gracieuse assassin ? J'avais gagné ce titre durement de sanglantes batailles, je devais préserver cette dénomination.

Je me laissais guider par mon instinct, cette femme n'avait pas l'air dangereuse ? Mais était-ce une façade dont elle était experte en tromperie ? Je le découvrirai le moment venu. Je me défiai de mon armure en cuir. J'avais l'impression d'être sans défense sans mon arme favorite, ma seconde main, mon Naginata héritage familial qui avait plus d'une centaine d'année, pourtant la lame coupait comme si c'était une lame récente, peut-être était-ce dû à l'attention quotidien que j'apportais à l'objet meurtrier ? Je l'avais tellement mis à l'épreuve. Je le déposai avec précaution contre l'écorce tari d'un chêne. Je gardais ma jarretière en cuir où se tenait en évidence un tranchant poignard. Je ne pouvais me permettre d'être complètement sans défense, on ne savait pas ce qui pouvait roder dans les alentours. Je marchais dans l'eau comme un prophète…si froide et revigorante, je soupirais de béatitude quand je me fis entièrement recouvrir. C'était une bonne idée cette escapade, je me laissais guider par les flots, mes bras et jambes prirent leur aise, je nageais le crawl comme un poisson dans l'eau. Je m'approchais de cette bluette, je sentais son regard intriguer sur ma personne. J'avais l'habitude d'être dans le centre des attentions, que ce soit auprès des hommes mais surtout des femmes.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? » Initia l'étrangère aux jades, je pris plus de précaution à les admirer ces pierres, ils brillaient d'une étrange lueur. Je ne pouvais déclarer effrontément ces banalités, mon regard sang était plus qu'étrange, je haïssais la teinte de mes pupilles. J'avais l'impression d'être un animal, un monstre.

Une belle jeune femme en apparence fut mon interlocutrice, peau proche de la teinte de la neige, svelte et un beau contour de visage. Elle semblait attendre le souffle coupé une réplique de ma part.

« Viola. » Dis-je sans m'attarder plus longuement, je n'étais pas là pour faire la causette. Je n'étais pas d'humeur. Je passais ma main dans courte chevelure apparence garçonne, lors d'un combat un de mes ennemie avait tranché ce qui resta de ma féminité apparente, à part mes courbes. Je regrettais de ne plus avoir ma longue cascade indomptable, l'habitude certainement de brosser mes doigts à l'intérieur. Mais l'avantage, c'était lors des combats, cela n'entrava pas mes mouvements.

« Moi, c'est Natsuki. » Elle était étrangement familière. Elle me tendit sa main pour me saluer. Je n'y prêtai une quelconque attention. Les politesses et moi, cela faisait deux. Asociale direz-vous ? Plutôt méfiante. Elle toussota d'embarras. Kannin na mais c'était la meilleure interaction que tu peux avoir avec moi.

« Tu n'es pas de la région, enfin, je ne t'aie jamais rencontré auparavant. »

« Comment le savez-vous ? » M'enquis-je alors que ma comparse se mit à rougir perceptiblement. Mignon.

« Je l'aurai remarqué si je t'avais déjà rencontré. » Je souris amuser lorsqu'elle cacha en vain ses couleurs florissantes sous l'eau. J'avais envie de pincer son nez par une telle démonstration. Elle devrait être plus prudente avec les inconnus, ils ne seront pas tous comme moi : respectueux mais surtout gentil. Tu pourrais facilement te faire dévorer par le grand méchant loup mon petit agneau.

« Je vous ai à ce point tapé dans l'œil ? » Elle rougit de nouveau, j'avais peur qu'elle fasse un malaise avec ce trop-plein de sang. Ça ne m'étonnerait guère.

« Non ! Un peu…je veux dire… » Elle allait se noyer avec son embarras, sauvons-la, je n'étais pas à ce point cruel... enfin…

« Vous avez raison, parfaitement raison, je viens d'arriver dans la région. »

« Tu peux me tutoyer. Tu es un soldat ? Tu portais une armure. » Tutoyer signifiait dans mon dictionnaire personnel se rapprocher de l'autre. Ce n'était pas mon intention.

« Oui. Veuillez m'excuser mais je dois y aller. Au revoir princesse. À bientôt. » Saluais-je poliment en courbant ma nuque et en m'en allant. Oui j'avais reconnu la princesse de Windbloom à cette barrette particulière et unique habillant sa chevelure, celle que possédait la famille royale, et le prénom Natsuki ne fut qu'une confirmation, je savais que le couple royal avait deux filles, une du nom de Natsuki et l'autre Alyssa. Je venais de rencontrer la plus âgé, insouciante, timide et assez bavarde… ma future reine. Je m'étonnais de la voir déambuler si tranquillement dans les environs, n'avait-elle pas des gardes pour la surveiller ? Je l'aurai remarquée si c'était le cas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hookedonreading** : Hi, thanks to comment both stories, we are grateful. To answer your question, Daek write Natsuki's character so he will chose her behavior I just follow his lead. Personally, my Shizuru will be cool, badass, and cold. She could lose her mind and became crazy with bloodbath instinct, I don't know. Shizuru is a noble and Natsuki royalty, it will be complicated.

* * *

Il ne m'a pas fallu beaucoup de temps, mais au galop, j'étais parvenue à rejoindre à temps ma troupe de soldat. Je vis que nous étions plus dans la nature profonde et boisé mais plus ouverte et citadine, dans les alentours du château de Windbloom. La demeure royale était impressionnante par son architecture moins pompeuse que notre précédente demeure. Mon maître Reito Kanzaki avait décidé continuer son voyage à cheval, un étalon charbonneux, ironique, propriétaire et animal se ressemblaient énormément. Il devait s'ennuyer à mourir pour être sortie de son carrosse. Je me rapprochais de lui et ralentit ma monture qui ne devait pas dépasser le prince. Il perçut aisément ma présence à ses côtés, je ne cherchais point à me dissimuler de son champs de vision. Il me fixa du regard avec un petit sourire malicieux. Je reconnaissais la luxure à l'intérieur… pauvre de moi… parfois je préférais être un homme, je savais qu'il ne les touchait pas de cette façon.

« Shizuru, tu es toujours là quand il le faut. » Il ronronnait presque alors que je roulais discrètement les yeux. Est-ce qu'il avait à ce point besoin d'action pour prouver sa virilité débordante ? Je ressentais ses phéromones ( et non hormones) à plusieurs kilomètres. Il approcha périlleusement sa monture contre Duran, la cuisse de Reito percuta la mienne. Heureusement que j'avais des cuissardes en cuirs, je ne voulais pas ressentir sa peau contre la mienne. Mon fidèle équidé ne semblait pas apprécier cet envahissement brutal comme sa cavalière, il poussa un couinement menaçant, la tension monta entre les deux étalons qui cherchaient à dominer l'autre. Je tapai de ma main son cou afin de le calmer un moment, cela ne le modéra point. Il le montra de nouveau qu'il n'était pas content en me faisant déplacer sur le côté, je soupirais. Je ne pouvais m'en sortir.

« J'essaye de ne pas vous décevoir. » Répondis-je comme une bonne guerrière que j'étais et que je serai toujours.

« Ça n'arrivera jamais. » Le dom juan se colla soudainement contre moi, ne saisissant pas le concept d'espace personnel. Son souffle chaud caressa ma clavicule ainsi que mon oreille, je ne détournais pas mon regard droit de mon chemin.

« Après qu'on se soit débarrassé de toutes ces maudits protocoles de mariage et festivité barbantes pour notre bienvenu, j'aimerai que nous discutions en privé. Tu pourrais venir dans ma chambre cette nuit ? Tu ne le regretteras pas. » Non, c'était lui qui allait le regretter.

Il mit outrageusement sa main sur ma cuisse, le muscle s'était raidi. D'apparence, j'étais imperturbable, cela ne me faisait aucun effet, à part de la gêne. Il n'avait manifestement aucune honte, sa future femme et belle-famille pouvait le voir, nos hommes aussi, je n'étais pas sa courtisane. Hors de question qu'il asservisse mon orgueil. Les rumeurs se colportaient comme une traînée de poudre sur notre relation 'particulière'. On 'baisait' comme des bêtes fut le terme souvent employé.

Être une femme m'était souvent à mon désavantage à ma position, je devais toujours prouver à mes homologues masculins que je les surpassais, on ne me prenait jamais au sérieux. Le sexe était un moyen de conquérir, comme on le disait, derrière un souverain, il y avait une maîtresse qui soufflait les ordres. Je pourrais manipuler Reito de cette façon, il serait un petit chien docile et je le déposerais de tout son armée pour devenir une puissante conquérante, c'était de nouveau les rumeurs sur mon compte. Soit j'étais manipulée ou je manipulais. La deuxième option était moins humiliante…bon je restais une prostituée…je vendais mon corps pour le pouvoir…

Je serrais ma mâchoire lorsqu'il osa remonter sa large main vers le sommet de mon entre-jambe. Si je ne travaillais pas sous ses ordres, j'aurais utilisé mon poignard pour lui trancher ce membre baladeur. Cependant, je ne lui permis pas de s'amuser avec moi comme avec ses innombrables conquêtes, j'attrapais entre mes doigts son majeur, il semblait apprécier mon initiative, _pas pour longtemps,_ et je le courbais brusquement vers le haut. Le prince se mit à couiner comme une petite fille entre ses dents. Qui était l'homme maintenant ? Je repoussais au loin cette main.

« Maître, je vais voir devant nous si nous sommes à destination ou s'il y a le moindre problème. » Je me dérobais habillement de sa présence, il ne s'attendit pas à mon mouvement, il perdit l'équilibre, et tomba lourdement de son cheval en maugréant des injures. J'esquissais un rapide sourire victorieux.

* * *

Nous étions à l'enceinte du château, j'étais actuellement aux écuries pour laisser mon cheval. J'ai eu un pincement lorsqu'il me regardait avec ses billes sombres. Oui, il avait l'habitude de s'ébattre dans les pâturages et de ne pas être enfermée dans un lieu clos et inconnu. Je comprenais parfaitement sa frustration. Je grattais l'arrière de son oreille pour le réconforter à ma façon, il détourna la tête comme s'il me boudait.

« Tu ne vas pas faire ta tête de mule quand même. » Le dénommé qui n'appréciait pas la comparaison souffla entre ses narines, et gratta furieusement son sabot contre le sol. J'étais véritablement entouré de mâles caractériels !

« Si c'est cela, je ne te donnerai pas de pomme pour le dîner. » Cela éveilla mon ami qui se retourna finalement vers moi et hennit en me poussant l'épaule avec sa tête. Je savais murmurer aux oreilles des chevaux, les gâteries fonctionnaient toujours. Et pas forcément qu'aux chevaux.

Je sentis une présence, je fis volte-face prête à en découdre, la main dans le dos à toucher mon Naginata. Je vis une petite blonde me dévisager. Enfin, elle n'était si petite, si on devait comparer la taille, je la surpassais sur ce point précis. Je me détendis de cette tension qui m'accablait.

« Onee-san, est-ce que c'est ton cheval ? » Je me courbais respectueusement, onee-chan ? On ne m'avait jamais appelé de la sorte. C'était étrange, pas désagréable mais très étrange.

« Oui. Pourquoi ? »

« Il est imposant et très beau. »

« C'est vrai mais il est gentil. »

« Je peux le caresser ? » Elle me questionna timidement comme si elle avait honte, vu la tenue qu'elle portait, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle fasse partie de la royauté.

« D'accord. » J'attrapais la tête de Duran, il observa l'inconnu.

« Sois sage. » Avertis-je, mon compagnon de toujours n'était pas menaçant, juste un peu comme moi en ce qui concernait la socialisation, il pouvait se montrer brusque et maladroit ? La jeune femme toucha le cheval qui semblait apprécier l'attention.

« Il est doux. » Elle me sourit et j'agréais.

« Oui. »

« Je m'appelles Alyssa et tu t'appelles comment ? » C'était donc dans les gênes cette manière d'aborder les étrangers comme si c'était des proches ou amies ? Les sœurs Kruger se ressemblaient parfaitement sur ce point.

« Je suis désolée princesse, mais je dois y aller. Pour mon identité, vous le saurez rapidement. Le devoir m'appelle. Aussi vous devriez rentrer au palais. Ce serait moins dangereux pour vos. » Je m'inclinais avant de partir.

* * *

J'allais voir mes hommes et je vis l'un d'eux à l'écart des autres, il était en train de tenter une tentative d'approche à l'une des habitantes des lieux, une noble à son accoutrement. La main posait contre le mur, il attrapa le menton de sa pauvre victime. Je fronçais des sourcils quand je vis la conduite de la demoiselle à la longue chevelure émeraudes, elle semblait comme tétanisée de peur…elle tremblait comme une feuille…je ne pouvais rester spectatrice de cette mascarade…s'il y avait une agression, je serai l'unique responsable des agissements de mes hommes. Je ne pouvais me permettre que du grabuge se produise alors qu'on était les invités d'honneur. La relation entre Windbloom et le royaume de l'Obsidient serait en péril.

Je dérobais habillement l'épée qui était en évidence sur le ceinturon du soldat, sur un champ de bataille, il serait déjà mort. Toujours protégé par son fourreau, je coupais l'avancer de mon soldat envers sa pauvre victime en mettant l'arme de manière provocante, juste en face de son visage. Il se recula légèrement, stupéfait de cet interruption, ensuite la colère s'éveilla. Elle ne surpasserait jamais la mienne.

« Non mais ça ne va pas ! Tu te prends pour qui espèce de sale- » Voyant qui il faisait face, son pire cauchemar. Le soldat n'osa plus longuement m'insulter, il se mit à se décomposer en une fraction de seconde, ce qui me permit de riposter à ma convenance. J'utilisais le pommeau de son arme pour lui briser son nez, du sang érupta en abondance. Sa tête tomba à la renverse par le choc, il mit automatiquement ses mains pour couvrir sa blessure. Une autre erreur stupide de sa part, il me laissait une ouverture. Je devrais vraiment faire attention à mes hommes, celui-ci était faible.

J'utilisai mon talon pour lui faire perdre totalement l'équilibre en écrasant l'arrière de son genou. Il tomba à terre, je dégainais l'épée, la pointe de la lame releva son menton vers mon regard impitoyable.

« C'est la dernière fois que je t'avertis, la prochaine fois, tu n'auras pas cette chance. On ne touche pas une femme sans qu'elle ne l'autorise verbalement d'un net oui, et on ne la force pas en imposant ses désirs. Sinon, je dois couper cette chose répugnante entre tes jambes et plus de problème, non ? Mais je peux toujours le faire ?» Je me mis à ricaner sournoisement, je levais mon épée, et je la plantais vers le bas. L'homme se mit à brailler comme un animal qu'on égorgeait, il était plus blanc qu'un cadavre, il tomba sur le sol. Je n'avais même pas touché à sa précieuse chose…presque…j'avais entaillé le pantalon de l'homme, simplement le tissu. Quelle mauviette, avait-il oublié ma réputation d'épéiste hors pair ? Je balançais son arme sur le sol. Je remarquais que j'avais toute l'attention sur moi. Au moins, on savait qu'on ne devait pas me provoquer. Je n'attendis pas les excuses ou les paroles de la jeune femme que je venais d'aider, je me dirigeais en direction de mon maître, qui semblait s'amuser de ma petite incartade, il m'attrapa par l'épaule comme s'il se confiait à un de ses amis masculins. Je le poussais loin de moi. J'en avais marre des commérages. Il allait se marier !

« Alors Zuru, on s'amuse bien ? »

« Pas vraiment, je remettais seulement les idées en place d'une brebis galeuse. »

« Est-ce que tu ferais la même chose avec moi ? » Questionna le prince en arquant un sourcil.

« Comment ça ? » Dis-je alors que je savais que je n'aimerai pas la suite de la conversation.

« Si je faisais comme ce soldat, tu me punirais aussi ? »

« Si tu essayais d'abuser d'une femme, je t'en empêcherais de faire cette erreur. »

« Et si tu n'arrives pas à temps pour m'en prévenir ? »

« Tu veux dire l'agresser sexuellement ? »

« Oui. Ou la tuer. »

« Tu ne le feras pas. Ce n'est pas ton genre. Tu ne forces pas les femmes, elles viennent volontairement à toi. »

« Pas toute. » Il appuya son regard en direction du mien. Je le tapais fortement dans le dos.

« Tu t'en remettras. »

« Tu n'as pas toujours répondu à ma question. Si je faisais du mal à une femme. » Il insista tellement, il devait se douter de ma réponse. Etant une femme dans un monde d'homme.

« Je te tuerai. » Proclamais-je sans ciller. Mon interlocuteur vit le sérieux au ton de ma voix, il semblait nerveux.

« Tu sais que cela signifie ton arrêt de mort ? » Je souris, j'affrontais quotidiennement la mort.

« Oui. Attenter à la vie au prince d'Obsidient et du futur roi de Windbloom est simplement un crime passible de la peine de mort. Et si je te trahissais, je serai persécutée ainsi qu'exécutée comme traître. » Je ne savais pas si c'était un avertissement dissimulé mais je suivis mon maître dans son avancé du pouvoir.


End file.
